Death Note: A New Generation
by LegendOfKira
Summary: "The human whose name is written in this note shall die" That's the first rule in a notebook Wren finds on the ground. She fights between her morals and her hate for her twin sister, before deciding how to use it. -After Kira- A/N: Sorry about short chapters/terrible writing/awkwardness/cliché-ness, I wrote this a few years ago (never finished), but will continue it in the future.
1. Chapter 1: Twins

"Hurry up Wren!" Gwin shouted, her voice echoing through the empty house as she ran up the stairs. "We're going to be late if you don't hurry up. We don't want to be late for school, _again. _Mom and dad just left, so if we miss the bus, nobody can drive us, and there's no way I'm _walking_ for 45 minutes to get to class."

"Oh calm down." Wren retorted as her twin sister burst into the room. "I was about to come down, Gwin. I just wanted to finish brushing my hair." She gestured to the brush that she was pulling through her black hair. She laughed and set it down on the counter. Wren looked up to meet the piecing green eyes of her twin that were identical to her own and laughed. "Come on, let's go. Just let me grab my glasses." She said as she grabbed a black case from the table and ran downstairs, closely followed by her sister.

"What I don't get, is why you bother with glasses anymore. Why don't you just wear contacts like I do?" questioned Gwin as the two grabbed their bags from the hall "They're easier than wearing glasses, and you can put them in and forget them."

"Gwin, you sound like a commercial. Give it a rest would you?" Wren sighed as she opened the case and pulled out a pair of silver-rimmed glasses. She knew it would be easier to wear contacts, but her glasses were the only thing that separated to two of them. No matter how much she hated wearing them, Wren couldn't stand being mistaken for her sister, no matter how much more popular she was. "I guess I kind of like how I look with them on." She lied, grabbing an apple from the table as Gwin ran out the door as the school bus pulled up onto their street.

Wren chased her outside, and was at the stop just as the bus pulled up. They both got on, Gwin in the lead, and took a seat. Wren sat near the front, as she had every day since school had started, while her sister sat at the back, surrounded by friends. Wren eyed them enviously, wishing it was her back there, laughing and talking, instead of sitting up at the front, alone.

The day passed like the many others before it. In math class, the two twins got their math tests back and Gwin showed up her sister again. Wren got a 90%, and, as always, Gwin got perfect. _It's not fair, _thought Wren. _I study all day, just to maintain the average I have, but Gwin always gets a higher score than I do, and she doesn't even try. She could fall asleep in class every day, but she'll still get perfect._

At lunchtime, the students headed down to the cafeteria, where Gwin sat at the "popular table" with her mob of friends, while Wren sat at a table in the corner with the nobodies. Like any typical high school, Wren knew better than to try to approach Gwin at _that_ table, or to try and sit at any other table. On the first day of school, she had made the mistake of sitting at the popular table with Gwin. Everyone stopped talking and looked at her until she left. On the second, she sat at the 'nerd' table for 10 minutes before realising where she was; surrounded by kids talking about math, science, and RPGs. By the third day, she found where the 'social outcasts' sat, and joined them. Not that anyone _there_ talked to her either.


	2. Chapter 2: Crushed

At the end of the day, Wren opened her locker as Gwin walked up, surrounded by her posse of friends, as usual.

"Wren, you will never guess what happened. Cameron asked me out. You know, Cameron Stark? Well, he finally asked me out, you know how I've liked him since forever, so we're going to the movies. I just wanted to let you know that you can go home without me." Said Gwin, smiling.

"But Gwin, we were supposed to go for smoothies after school today. Remember? We planned to walk there after the bus leaves. And it just left. Am I supposed to walk home? We've been planning this for a month, you can't just ditch me like this." accused her twin, eyes narrowed, as if trying to force her to change her mind.

"Come on!" She complained as she looked into her sister's eyes. "I've wanted to go out with him since forever, and I can't just tell him 'oh, sorry, I'll have to cancel on that date, I'm going for smoothies instead. Maybe we'll go out on another day?' Do you know how lame that sounds? If I say no, I might never get to go out with him, and it'll be your fault. Do you _want_ to ruin my life?"

"No, I want to go get smoothies with my sister. I want you to come, instead of ditching me. I _want _to have a sister that cares more about me than a stupid crush." Tears welled up, and she furiously wiped them out of her eyes.

Gwin glared at Wren. "I _thought_ that my sister would be happy that the guy I've like for so long finally asked me out. You could at least pretend to be happy for me, and complain when we got home, or even just _let it go_. Would it kill you just to be happy for me? I thought that you were my sister."

"And I thought sisters aren't supposed to ditch each other for a _boy_." The tears were flowing freely now. Wren gave up on trying to wipe them away and let them run down her face, a river flowing down her cheek. "Forget it, alright? Forget I'm here, that this happened, and that we wanted to spend some time together. Just go, see if I care." She slammed her locker shut, and ran down the hall, leaving Gwin in the dust, watching her sister disappear around the corner.

"Wow." She heard someone say. "Somebody's got issues…don't worry, she'll simmer down eventually. She's just jealous that you're going out with Cameron, and she doesn't even have friends. Let's go."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Mumbled Gwin as she continued to stare at the spot where her sister vanished from view, feeling like she should have run after her.


	3. Chapter 3: The Note

Wren walked home slowly, the gold autumn leaves crunching under her feet. "Ditching me, and what we've been planning for months, just to go on a stupid date." She mumbled, kicking the leaves out of her way as she walked. "The only reason she likes Cameron is because she found out _I_ liked him. Then, suddenly, she likes him too. She's going to be sickening when she comes home. _Oh, Cameron took me to the movies…and he bought me popcorn…and we held hands…and he walked me home…_ Cameron this, Cameron that." She paused for a second to take out some anger on a pile of leaves.

"Why does she do that? Gwin always takes everything I've always wanted, does everything I've ever done well even better, and then she goes home and rubs it in my face. I HATE HER!" She screamed, kicking the pile of red, and scattering leaves everywhere. The leaves swirled around her and flew away on the wind, revealing a small black notebook lying innocently on the ground. Wren brushed the hair out of her face with one hand, and bent down to pick it up. She flipped it to the first page.

"This is a death god's notebook." She read aloud as she continued on her way. "The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die. This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected. If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds." She laughed. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"No joke." said a voice from above her.


	4. Chapter 4: A God of Death

Wren looked up towards the source of the sound, and choked on a scream.

"The notebook's real, and so am I." said the terrifying creature, smiling. "My name is Ryuk. I'm a Shinigami, a death god, and that's my notebook you're holding." She said nothing. "You're scared of me, aren't you? I can tell…I can always tell." He went closer to her, and she scrambled backwards. He chuckled and backed up. "See? I told you. Then again, everyone is afraid of me when the see me for the first time. Anyway, you can see me since, well, you're the owner of the notebook now. So you're stuck with me. Basically, you just write down their name in the notebook and they die."

"WHAT? It actually works?" she asked, dropping the notebook.

"Yup," Responded the Shinigami calmly, as if he was used to this kind of reaction from people. "It works, and there's even an extra bargain involved—if you're really into using the notebook, if you want, you can trade in half of your remaining lifespan for the eyes of a Shinigami. With them, you can see the names and death dates of everyone, unless they have a notebook too."

She backed up a bit more. "What are you talking about? Why would I want to do that?"

"Because, when deaths happen, people investigate. And when people investigate, then the killer has enemies. This way, even if they use a fake name, you can still find out their real name." He smirked at her, with a face saying that this was obvious.

"I'm not a killer, and I'd never use the book for that purpose. Why would anyone want to commit such pointless killings? It would be like Kira all over again…" She trailed off, thinking of the ruthless killer from the generation before her that had murdered hundreds of people. Everyone knew about the famous battle of the minds between Kira and L. L, one of the greatest detectives of all time, which had solved every unsolved crime and every impossible puzzle, from the Los Angeles BB murder cases to Kira.

"Funny thing, really…" said Ryuk, clearly in thought. "But Kira doesn't matter, at least not right now. Besides, who was that you were mumbling about earlier? Somebody named 'Gwin'?"

"Oh, you heard me talking about Gwin…it's nothing, just two sisters having a fight. Forget about it. Please." She said, not wanting to talk about her sister. "So tell me again about how all this works. So you write down the name of the person while picturing their face, and they'll die?"

"Pretty much." Ryuk responded.

"Wait…" Wren said, suddenly suspicious. "This is your notebook right? Why would you just drop this on the ground for a human to pick it up? I thought that Shinigami stayed out of people's lives except when they're about to die."

"Well, normally yes, but…"

Wren cut him off. "OH MY GOSH…does this mean I'm dying? Am I sick or something…? Well, now that you mention it, I guess I do feel a little faint…" She looked around nervously. _Could this be my last look at the earth before it all turns black? Will I never see my parents again, or have that first kiss, or make up with Gwin…_

"No!" Ryuk cut her thoughts short. "You're _NOT _dying. It's just that it gets boring sometimes, and so I'll sometimes drop my book here to see what happens. See? It's entertaining." Said Ryuk, leaving out the part about how the whole Kira incident was because he dropped his notebook to the earth. _Although, _he thought _I've got to admit watching Kira's plans unfold and watching him compete against L was interesting... _"Besides," he added, watching her as she flipped through the notebook. "Since you picked up my book, I get to be the one that writes _your _name into the book, sometime in the future…but not today."

"Alright then…I guess." She looked around at the empty street before slipping the black notebook into her backpack.


	5. Chapter 5: Sisters and Apples?

That night, Gwin burst through the front door, smiling, as her parents were sitting in front of the television, watching the news, the way they always have after eating dinner. "Cameron was so sweet…he said that he had a good time, and that he wants to go out with me again sometime."

"That's lovely honey." Answered her mom, completely engrossed the news.

"By the way, where's Wren?"

"She's upstairs, in her room. She said not to bother her, so try not to…"

But Gwin had already run upstairs.

She heard the rustle of paper and the sound of a drawer being opened and closed, followed by Wren's voice. "Mom, I told you not to bother me. It better be something important…" she trailed off as she turned around and saw her twin standing in the doorway. "What do you want?" she asked Gwin coldly as she watched her fidget uncomfortably.

"Well, I just got back, and I thought you might have wanted to hear about it…"

"You thought wrong." The glare she gave her sister was as ice-cold as her voice. "Forget it. I don't care about you and your stupid date with Cameron, and I definitely don't want to hear you talking about it for an hour. Just leave."

"Wren, listen..." Gwin started.

"Just go!" Wren screamed at her sister, pushing her out and slamming the door. She locked it and yelled through the door. "Don't come back. Leave me alone."

She ran to her bed, and flopped facedown onto it. "I HATE HER!" she screamed into the sheets.

Ryuk appeared above her. "What did I tell you before? Are you _sure_ you don't want to use the book on her, just once?"

"No." she responded, her face still in the mattress. "I hate her, but I'm still not a killer, and I'm _not_ using the notebook."

"You're no fun," commented Ryuk, carefully observing the pile of blankets that was the current owner of his notebook. "Sheesh, what's the point of dropping your death note into the human world, just so that the human will hide it in a drawer and be too scared to try to use it? Well, since I'm here, do you happen to have any apples?" He looked at her as she got up and just stared at him. He laughed at her expression, but seeing her hurt face, he stopped. "Seriously though, do you?"

"Are you serious? I didn't know Shinigami liked eating apples…"

"Well, what did you _think _we ate? Souls?"

"Actually, I _did_ think you ate souls…"

"Either way, the apples here are so juicy, I can barely believe it. Shinigami apples are as dry as dust, literally. If you ate one, you'd probably choke on it." Ryuk chuckled, remembering the last human he watched eat a Shinigami apple. They had taken a bite of it, and it pretty much turned into dust in their hand. "You wouldn't like them, but you're free to try, if you'd like. It'd be a bit of entertainment for me. Waiting around for something to happen can be so boring."

"Umm…I think I'll pass." She stood up, and brushed the hair from her face. She looked up at him and frowned. "Do you have to be around me all the time? It's kind of weird how you're constantly watching what I'm doing."

"Well, I'm waiting for something to happen…I can leave, but I don't want to miss it if something exciting happens." He laughed again. "Not like anything _would_ happen, you don't _do _anything with it. Seriously, just _one _isn't going to make L start hunting you down—it'll seem like just a random death. Come on; why not rid the world of a serial killer or something? It would be doing the world a favour, and nobody would ever suspect..."


	6. Chapter 6: Gods of Death Love Apples

"No! I don't care how evil they are, or how many people they've killed. Killing is still killing, and I'm not going to." She stared at him, frowning. "Why don't you listen to me? I told you already, I'm not doing it. Just be thankful I didn't rip apart the book."

"Well, first of all, I do listen. I just choose not to pay attention. Second of all, ripping apart the book isn't going to do you any good. Even writing their name on a piece of paper ripped from the notebook would work." He looked away; thinking again of how Light had used this to his advantage. _This is so boring. _He thought. _ I wish Light was still here—he was fun to watch…and he gave me apples._ "By the way, are you _sure_ you don't have any apples?"

"I think there's a few in the fridge downstairs. I'll grab you some later, after everyone else goes to sleep. I really don't want to go down there right now, with Gwin still awake and all. What kind do you like?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter too much, you can grab me any kind of apple. I don't care as long as it's sweet and juicy. The more you get, the better, so that I can sit here all day, munching on them."

"And how do you think I'll explain to my parents how I took several apples from the fridge in the middle of the night, and ate them all before morning? And I can't just tell them that I have a death-god in my bedroom that loves eating apples, and that only I can see because I own a notebook that can kill anyone, simply by someone writing the person's name onto the page." Wren started to pace around the room. "And even if they did believe me, and trust that I haven't gone insane, they'd still freak out. They're start asking me 'Did you kill anyone? How could you?' and then ship me off to some mental hospital before I could tell them that I didn't." She lay back down on her bed and closed her eyes.

I don't want to think about it right now. This is crazy as it is. I'm sitting in my room, talking to a Shinigami about killing people and eating apples. And if that wasn't bizarre enough, I also own a notebook that can kill people. Yes, truly a time when the pen is mightier than the sword." She laughed a little at her joke before continuing. "I feel like I really am crazy. How do I know that you're real, and not some kind of hallucination caused from some sort of breakdown on my part?"

"Well, you can't really tell, so I guess you'll have to trust me when I say I'm real." He paused, thinking again. "And can you go get those apples now?"

"Alright, alright, I'm going." She stood up again, and stuck her head out the door. "I think everyone's asleep now." she tip-toed downstairs, while Ryuk stayed in her room. Downstairs, he heard the sound of a refrigerator opening and close, followed but the sound of approaching footsteps coming up the stairs. He saw the door to the room open again, and in came Wren, holding a few apples. Ryuk immediately went up to her, and grabbed one of the fruits in her hands. He started to devour it, while she set down the other two apples onto the desk.

"Oh, yeah, these are perfect." He commented thickly, his mouth full of apple. "I missed the flavour of these things. I haven't had one since Li…." He stopped in mid word, almost saying _Light_. Light, the one that thought that killing all of the criminals and running the world on fear, hiding behind the mask of Kira, would end up working. And it almost did work, if L, Near and Mello hadn't stopped him in time. "Never mind, forget the last time I had one of these, and focus on how great they are now. And you got me three." He said, eyeing the apples sitting on the desk.

"They're all yours." She told him, gesturing to them. "Just don't leave any of the cores here. I'd rather my parents not find a pile of apple cores that seems to have accumulated in the night."

"Don't worry about it," Answered Ryuk as he continued to stuff his face. "I won't leave them here. If your parents start to ask questions, you can't bring me apples anymore. Don't worry."

Wren sat back down onto her bed, and looked at Ryuk. "Anyway, could you leave me alone for a while? I want to get some sleep _before_ the night is over."

"Alright, go ahead." Ryuk had started on his second apple. "I'll just stay here and eat."

"No, I mean you take the apples and leave while I change, and then go to bed. Then, tomorrow morning, you can either stay away, or follow me to school. Actually, it would be kind of cool if you came to school with me. I don't have any friends, so I guess it would be nice to have someone to talk to, even if it isn't a person…but for now, could you leave me alone?"

"Sure. But wait until I'm back before you do anything exciting…" He grabbed the remaining apple and left Wren to her thoughts. _What a day._ She thought, pulling the covers over her head. _If someone told me this morning that I was going to watch a Shinigami eat apples and that I would own a notebook that can kill someone, I would have thought that they were insane._ She turned out the light and closed her eyes as she slowly exhaled. _Well, I might as well get some sleep while I can. I'll think about this later, after I get some rest. Maybe I'll wake up tomorrow and find out this whole thing was just a weird dream._


	7. Chapter 7: A New Day

Wren woke that morning without opening up her eyes. _What a creepy dream. I dreamt I had a death notebook and I talked with a Shinigami named Ryuk about killing my sister._ She sighed. _It was a pretty interesting dream though. _ She opened her eyes, and saw the Shinigami there. She nearly screamed as she leaped out of bed. "R-R-R-Ryuk?" She stammered, her voice quivering.

"What's up?" He asked nonchalantly. "Did I miss something? Did you finally use the book?"

"No!" She gawked at him. "It's just that I thought that all of yesterday was just a dream. So how long have you been here, watching me sleep?"

"About an hour." He replied coolly.

"Um…that's not weird." Responded Wren, her voice bursting with sarcasm. "Do you mind leaving for a while longer while I change? You can wait downstairs." She gestured to the door, and Ryuk went out. She quickly changed, and pulled out the notebook again. "I guess it would be nice to be able to destroy your enemies without having any evidence to be held against you." She flipped it over in her hand, deep in thought. "If nobody finds out, and if it's just to rid the world of the wicked, then maybe it could be…"

Gwin burst into the room, like she had every morning, cutting off Wren in mid-thought. She hurriedly shoved the notebook back into the drawer, and turned to face her sister.

"Sorry, Wren, I know that you're mad at me for last night, but we don't want to be late. You should hurry." said Gwin, her face red from sprinting up the stairs.

"Sure, whatever, it doesn't matter." She looked her twin in the eyes. "I'll be there in a second, just give me some time to get ready."

"Hurry, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be there soon." She watched her sister leave. Wren stood up and sighed. _Well, time for school. Another day of loneliness, being second best to Gwin in every class, and watching her make out with Cameron._ She walked out the door and went downstairs to the kitchen, where Ryuk was waiting. Wren looked at him before running out the door towards the bus.


	8. Chapter 8: Gwin and Cameron Again

When she and her sister arrived at school, Cameron ran out to meet them.

"Cameron!" squealed Gwin. "Why are you out here? It's cold out, you should be inside."

"Well, I had to see the most beautiful girl in the world…"

"Oh, you're so sweet." They started to kiss in the middle of the sidewalk. A few people watched them as they did, and one wolf-whistled. Wren stood there, waiting for them to finally break apart. After what felt like an eternity, they finally separated, and Gwin smiled at him. Wren watched as her sister laughed, and grabbed Cameron by the hand and walk with him inside, leaving Wren standing alone in the cold.

She stood there, frozen, thinking about what her sister had just done. The bell rang shrilly, and broke Wren from her trance. Realizing she was going to be late for class, she ran into the school.

The day passed as the days before it had. At lunch, she sat down at a table alone. She opened her lunch, and was glancing at the table across the room towards Cameron.

"So, do you have any apples in that lunch?"

She nearly jumped out of her seat. She looked around and saw Ryuk waiting behind her. "Will you stop sneaking up on me like that?" She mumbled trying to make sure nobody around her heard anything. She looked around, stood up and walked to the girls' washroom, motioning subtly for Ryuk to follow. He did, and they walked into the girls' washroom.

She checked the stall and confirmed that they were empty before starting to talk. "First of all, please do _not_ sneak up on me. Seriously, it scared the fudge out of me." She reached into her bag and pulled out an apple from her lunch and threw it at Ryuk. He caught it happily and began to eat. "Secondly," She continued, "Make sure I'm not around people when you talk to me. It'll look weird if I'm talking to myself."

"Are you done?" asked Ryuk, clearly bored. "I get it, stay low."

The door opened, and a group of girls, including Gwin, entered. Wren stopped talking and turned on the tap. She started to wash her hands, ignoring the fact that her sister was standing a few feet away from her. Gwin looked towards her, but Wren turned around and walked out before she could say anything. She stared at the closed door, as if hoping that Wren would come back, but she didn't. After a few seconds, she gave up and continued her conversation with her friends.


	9. Chapter 9: The Kiss

Wren stormed away from the girls' washroom, grumbling under her breath. She looked at her feet as she spoke, trying not to draw attention to herself. She walked into the hallway, and as she passed the corner, somebody crashed inter her. Wren felt herself falling backwards, and then slamming onto her back as her glasses flew off her face.

"Ouch…" said a voice a few feet away. "I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

"No, it's my…" Wren looked up into the anxious face of Cameron Stark. She trailed off, mesmerized by his emerald green eyes. "I-I-I'm fine. Just a bit shaken up, that's all." She felt the blood rushing to her face as he looked at her, his eyes filled with concern. Cameron smiled at her as he took her hand and pulled Wren to her feet.

He brushed the hair from her face. They were only a foot apart as he did and smiled at her again. She felt her face burn as he placed his cool hand on the side of her face. He leaned in towards her ear and whispered quietly "That's good. I care about you…"

"W-W-What?" Wren's heart skipped a beat. Cameron Stark, the guy that's she's dreamed of whispering that he loves her into her ear? She blinked, thinking _this can't be real, it's just a dream. It's just another fantasy that I'm confusing with reality._

He backed away from her ear. "Well don't look so surprised." He laughed at her, but it was a sweet, joking laugh. "Here," he said, taking her hands in his. "Let me prove it to you." Cameron leaned closer towards her, leaving only a few inches between them and wiping all thought from her mind.

"Here we go." Mumbled Ryuk as he watched the two of them get closer and closer. "I hate it when this happens. When I said I wanted something exciting to happen, I meant you finally decide to use the book, not get your first kiss from your dream boy."

"Shut up Ryuk…" she muttered to him.

"What was that?" asked Cameron as he leaned in towards her, his hand still on her face.

"Nothing…" She said, as she watched Ryuk leave the hallway in search of some peace and quiet. Cameron closed his eyes and the space between them. She shut her eyes as she felt his lips against hers; his kiss was full of passion and devoted love. She relaxed and kissed him back, moving her lips to match his as she moved closer to him, wishing that the kiss would never end.

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally broke apart. He beamed at her as they did, and whispered to her "I love you Gwin."

She looked up at him, suddenly pulled out of the dreamlike state that she was in. She frowned as she did, and Cameron chuckled. "Why are you looking at me like that? A few seconds ago, you looked like you were enjoying yourself."

She looked him in the eyes and smiled sadly at him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here, I'm not who you think I am." She leaned down and picked up her glasses. She wiped them on her shirt before putting them on. "I'm Wren, not Gwin."

He stared at her as if trying to determine whether or not she was telling the truth before his face started turning red and he finally took her hands in his again. "I'm so sorry. I know that you hate when people say this, but I really can't tell the difference between the two of you. Both of you are amazing individuals, and I hope you find your perfect guy soon, 'cause there's a guy out there, who's life isn't complete without you there… that would be one lucky guy." He smiled at her and then let go of her hands. He put his hands in his pocket and walked away, as Wren felt tears start to form in her eyes.

She turned around, walked outside and sat down to think about what had just happened. She looked around the courtyard as she absentmindedly touched her lips, where Cameron's lips were a minute ago. Her fingers shifted to her cheek, still feeling the caressing touch of the boy she's liked since the beginning of 9th grade.

_Alright, _she thought to herself. _Pros and cons…the good news is that Cameron kissed me and that I finally got my first kiss. And he's such a poet… The bad news is that my crush mistook me for my sister and that's why he kissed me. _She sighed loudly as she looked into the distance, trying to remember every detail of the kiss, etching it into her mind. The way he smiled at her, the way his eyes would stare lovingly at her, how he held her with such care, such certainty. She closed her eyes as she tried to remember more—the way his hair smelled like kiwis and love, how his lips tasted of every food she watched him eat at lunch, sweet, salty, and wonderful all the same.


	10. AN: Sorry!

A/N: Ugh, this chapter is so shoujo-like. Sorry for not updating, it's been busy...

Maybe in summer I'll update more...or write longer chapters...OTL


	11. AN: Another Note

Hey everyone!

Well, first of all, I'm sorry for not being able to update too much lately, things have been hectic, especially with my exams coming up. I've been weighed down with projects, studying and whatnot. I'll probably be uploading a new chapter this coming weekend, maybe, if I don't have too much work to do. But instead, you get a random author's note, where I'll be answering some of the reviews that have been left for this story!

So if you're only here for a new chapter, I'm sorry to disappoint.

Okay, here we go~!

1. I want you to write more. A request.

Well, of course I'm going to be writing more, don't worry about it!

2. WAH!

Oh, hey Kyuubi. What is it? (This is an IRL friend XD)

3. This is my first time reading a death note fanfic and its awesome! Update soon please.

Aww, really? You think so? Haha, thank you, I'll update as soon as possible!

4. The chapters are really short...

Yeah, I know, I'm working on trying to make them longer, since I don't have much time to write because of school. I'll try my best though!

5. It's really interesting, but really short too, could you try building them up? Like next chapter is 500, then 750 and then 1000? I think lots of people will be satisfied if you get them to a 1000, but please continue!

Oh, thanks so much for the feedback, that's true, they are kind of short. I'll try my best to build it up, and hopefully will have longer chapters in the future!

6. Yay for longer chapters! thanks that you took my advice into consideration  
i'm looking forward to your next update!

Yay longer chapters! No problem, thanks for leaving me your thoughts on how to improve the story!

7. I don't like that you threw teen drama and cliques in there. Deathnote is a serious anime and was never meant to have cliche highschool girls thrown into its fanfiction.

Well, excuse you. First of all, that's rather rude, and you might want to keep your opinions to yourself if you're going to rip on someone's story like that. Second of all, fanfiction is meant to be enjoyed, and written to be enjoyed, and last time I checked, there's no rule against having 'cliche highschool girls' in a Death Note fanfiction. If you have a problem with it, you can click that little 'X' in the corner of the window and go read something else, or better yet, write and publish your own story for everyone to enjoy.

Third of all: Misa Amane.

And fourth of all, I'm pretty sure that Death Note wasn't originally planned to have about a billion yaoi doujinshis and yaoi fanfictions written about it either, so this should be the least of your worries. ^^

Okay, thanks for all of your reviews and ongoing support everyone, a new chapter will be up soon! Also, if you don't like having you review up here, just leave me a PM and I'll take it down. Unless you happen to be the anon that left number 7, thank you for your support!


End file.
